


Mistletoe Mischief

by Ankh



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankh/pseuds/Ankh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is hiding something from Jack and Jack wants to know what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Mischief

It wasn't the body language that gave Daniel away, O'Neill thought to himself. The archaeologist often had his hands tucked away, under his armpits or shoved in his pockets, as if he didn't know what to do with them when he wasn't working. No, what gave him away was the look in his eyes, those so-blue eyes that O'Neill could so easily lose himself in if he didn't keep his guard up. The eyes gave Daniel away every time. Daniel was hiding something.

OK, so the fact his hands had been hidden behind his back since O'Neill had entered the man's quarters had been a bit of a clue too. But mostly it was the eyes.

Right, thought O'Neill. Let's examine the facts:

Fact one: Daniel had been shopping - the numerous bags littering the floor that were advertising several of the more expensive shops in town were evidence of that.

Fact two: Christmas was fast approaching.

Fact three: Daniel was looking suspiciously like someone who did not want to answer any questions."

So Jack asked a question, of course.

"Whose present are you trying to hide?"

"What?" Daniel tried to look innocent and almost succeeded. Big blue eyes gave him a natural advantage.

However the stubborn chin was tilted at a defiant angle, immediately alerting O'Neill that he was on the right track. All those hours of studying Daniel were paying off - even if most of the study had been devoted to Daniel's ass. And mouth. And that crotch was just incredible ...

"What?" Daniel asked, sounding wary.

"What?" O'Neill echoed then dragged his attention back to the conversation. "It's my present, isn't it? What did you get me?"

"I didn't get you anything," Daniel lied valiantly. He was looking increasingly uncomfortable.

"What? You're too cheap to buy me a lousy present?" asked Jack, playing the wounded card. It worked, as expected.

"No! I already... Uh ... yes. Sure. That is, this is your present. But it's a surprise so you can't see it."

Jack gave the other man a speculative look then reached back to lock the door to Daniel's quarters. "OK. No witnesses. No security cameras in here. Just you and me. The military has a way of making people talk, you know."

Daniel swept his eyes over the colonel and smiled. "I bet you were a real pain in the ass at Christmas."

"Kids are supposed to be. I was good at it."

"You still are." Daniel took a wary step back as O'Neill started to move in closer. He looked about for refuge but other than his bed and a desk the room was pretty bare. He considered calling for help and snorted his amusement at the idea - then stumbled back when he realised Jack was less than a foot away and reaching for the small paper bag behind Daniel. Daniel stepped back abruptly - and something went 'squish'.

"Dammit!" Daniel brought the bag round and peered inside at the contents. "Ah ... hell." Pulling out the decidedly squashed-looking mistletoe he examined it thoroughly, so intent on finding an intact sprig that O'Neill's stunned expression didn't register.

Jack's body decided breathing would be a really good idea and he drew in a lungful of air. When oxygen had reached the brain and he was able to function once again, he managed to whisper, "You bought mistletoe."

"What's left of it," Daniel said on a sigh, his eyes still fixed on the crushed berries.

"My present was ... You bought ..." Jack broke off, searching Daniel's face for the slightest hint that this was a joke.

Daniel looked up, glaring. "If you hadn't been so impatient it would still be -"

"Screw that," O'Neill interrupted, his voice hoarse. Plucking the mistletoe out of Daniel's fingers and tossing it aside, he pushed Daniel up against the wall with his body and kissed him. A dozen long, moist seconds later O'Neill lifted his mouth from Daniel's lips long enough to murmur, "You don't need mistletoe, Danny. All you had to do was ask."

O'Neill returned his mouth to its rightful place, squarely on top of Daniel's, his probing tongue sliding between pliant lips to claim the slick, velvet sweetness of the other man’s mouth. Clearly this was not one of the military's ways of making people talk - coherency was impossible, breathing was optional. Thinking was fast becoming impossible.

Daniel's last thought for quite some time was that Sam Carter would just have to drag her butt out of the science lab and buy her own mistletoe. O'Neill's last thought was that Daniel really did know what to do with his hands.


End file.
